


Eyes on Fire

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: AMV, F/M, beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video]<br/>"I won't sooth your pain.<br/>I won't ease your strain.<br/>You'll be waiting in vain.<br/>I've got nothing for you to gain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Eyes on fire from the Twilight soundtrack


End file.
